Nomadic Betrayal
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A happy ending never came for Bella. Betrayed by those she trusted most, she relocates to London with other family members to escape the pain. A later reunion with Alistair reveals that they are true mates. But Edward's continued obsession threatens their happiness, forcing Bella to make a choice: betray Alistair to keep him safe, or call upon the very people that want her dead...
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella let out a unneeded breath as the plane landed. It had been a long flight, even for her. Then again, the stress of the past few months had made her weary and she wasn't even human anymore. Her unbeating heart lurched with pain at the memories. The past few months had been hard on her and those she loved. The only people she talked to now were Renesmee, Jake, Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. The rest of her 'family' wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Well, one more still did, but his own mate did not so he stayed away.

The betrayal had hit everyone hard. But while the people she still spoke to sided with her, the people she had trusted most had abandoned her. She could still feel their pain as well as her's. As she waited for permission to leave the plane, the memories of the day her forever with Edward ended in heartbreak once more

Bella had gone hunting with those that would remain her family. Emmett had wanted her to hunt bear at least once before they left for their new home in New York. Nessie, Rose, and Jasper had joined them, leaving the others to at home to finish packing. Emmett had also dragged them out due to the fight Bella and Edward had earlier that day.

Bella had not fed in a few days and wanted to see Charlie before she left. So she had told everyone that she was going on a hunt and would be back in a few hours. Edward had jumped up saying that she shouldn't go alone in case there was any danger out in the forests. She had laughed and said, "I think I'm a little higher up on the food chain now. I'll be okay." He still wouldn't budge and insisted on going along. This had been going on for months, even after the confrontation with the Volturi.

Edward still did not treat her as if she were his equal. He still treated her like she was still a fragile human. They got into a huge argument that led to her current family taking her to hunt and the other 'family' staying with Edward. Bella had taken down two bears and a mountain lion in her anger, leaving her well sated for the visit, but her anger still there. Edward's behavior towards her wasn't the only thing driving her mad.

Another thing angering her was how Alice seemed to be taking over her choices, Nessie's, and even Rose's. They were not allowed to really dress by themselves and seemingly were not allowed to leave the house without getting her approval of their clothing. Remembering the hunt, Bella recalled that all of the women were wearing designer clothing as were the men. Well, except for Jasper who had snapped at Alice a year before when it came to his own clothing and had told her enough was enough. He was wearing jeans, a plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up, and cowboy boots. Alice had been furious, but since Jasper moved out of their room and was able to put a vampire-proof lock on his closet door, there was nothing she could do.

Bella had attempted to do the same thing with her and Nessie's clothing, but Edward had forbidden it, saying that Alice was doing all of them a favor by keeping them in style so that they wouldn't stand out. Bella had scoffed and secretly started changing out her and Nessie's clothing with something more comfortable. She even helped Rose and Emmett by covering them with her shield.

Charlie had even begun to see what Bella now realized she had been seeing all along. Edward and Alice were controlling. They were controlling her and the rest of the 'family' and Esme and Carlisle allowed it because they were gifted. He had spoken to her and the other members of her real family and asked that they keep an eye out for her and Nessie. Charlie did not want his daughter and granddaughter harmed merely because they would not conform to the ideals of certain members of the Cullen family.

Many of them, such as Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were already rebelling as it were. Jasper had gone back to his maiden name of Whitlock shortly after his fight with Alice. She remained a Cullen, saying that his name was part of a past she never wanted to be a part of. They had been separated since. Rose and Emmett had gone back to his maiden name of McCarthy and were now living in another part of the state, but close by. The Cullen 'family' was falling apart and Bella would bear the brunt of the last cut thread.

As she and the others returned from their hunt together, she began to fear that there was nothing she could do to change her marriage. Edward barely let her out of his sight and what was worse, he barely even touched her. Even with her vampire memory she could not recall the last time they had made love, or been alone together. He was always wanting to be with the family. They had stopped living in their little cottage about a month after the final confrontation with Aro. She had taken Nessie and moved back in a few years prior, saying that she wanted her privacy and if wanted to live with the rest of their family, he could. Jasper had built his own next door to hers for the exact same reasons.

Bella was walking beside Jasper when suddenly he began to growl. When she asked what was wrong he said, "Guilt, lust, and betrayal. It s coming from the house." The rest of them, fearful of what might be happening began to run to the house. Bella and Jasper quickly following behind. What Jasper and Bella came upon was something out of their worst nightmares.

Esme and Carlisle were standing off to the side, seemingly trying to ignore what was going on in the room. Jacob was barely restrained, but Nessie was in his arms keeping him as calm as she could. What was heartbreaking was what Rose and Emmett were doing.

Alice and Edward were being held against the wall individually by the two. Alice was barely dressed, wearing only her underwear and what seemed to be Edward's shirt. Edward himself was just wearing his boxers. Bella and Jasper both yelled, "WHAT the hell is going on here?" Emmett turned,still keeping his grip around Edward's neck and said, "Rose and I were here first and found these two going at right in the fucking living room. Carlisle and Esme just showed up as we were about to deal with them."

Bella walked closer and asked, "Edward, is this true?" He wouldn't look at her and that is when she knew that her whole life with him had been a lie. She turned to Alice and asked, "How long Alice? How long were you and Edward going to screw with my life and betray me?" When Alice remained silent she yelled, "How fucking long?!"

Carlisle came forward and said, "Bella, there is no need for that type of language. I'm sure that Edward and Alice will answer all of your questions if you ask politely." Wrong thing to say. Bella turned, her eyes as black as night and said, "Ask nicely? Carlisle, I shouldn't ever have to ask my HUSBAND if he was fucking around on me, especially with someone he should only be considering his sister. I have every right to be angry right now so don't fucking tell me to control my language."

She turned back to Edward and Alice and said, 'One of you better answer me before I allow Emmett and Rose to do whatever they wish." A few more moments of silence went by before Alice said, "Since before the wedding." "How long before the wedding Alice? I need to know if I should have even bothered to rescue his ass in Italy." She nodded and said, "Since Jasper and I joined the family. Edward and I are each other's true mates."

The growl that came from both Jasper and Bella seemed to make the house vibrate. Bella turned again to Carlisle and Esme and asked, "Did you know? Please answer truthfully because I don't think Jasper and I could take any more lies." Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then he said, "We've known for a while yes." The growls came again and Bella shouted, "And you didn't think that Jasper and I deserved to know the truth!? We've been at each other's throats for years now and it never occurred to you that this might be why? For fuck's sake Carlisle, you are the leader of the coven and in charge of everyone's welfare!"

Carlisle remained silent, as did Esme. Bella turned away and went back to Edward. She asked, "Did you ever love me, or did you only want me for my blood? I mean, it makes more sense if you never did. That's probably why you were so hesitant to fuck me and why you've barely touched me since after Nessie's birth." At his continued silence, Bella made her decision, one that she hoped would be better for her and Nessie. She took both her engagement and wedding rings off and dropped them to the ground.

She said, "Jenks will send you the paperwork. I don't want to see either you or Alice ever again." Bella turned and saw Jake and Nessie still there, Nessie in tears at the revelation that her father never loved her mother. Bella said, "Jake, take Nessie to the reservation. Keep her there until I call you. Tell the Pack everything and make sure that Edward, Alice, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen come nowhere near her." Jake nodded and they left.

When she heard a gasp come from Esme, she turned and said, "What? Did you expect to still keep my daughter in your lives after you betrayed the both of us?" Emmett and Rose had released Alice and Edward and they had quickly dressed and returned to the living room as she had been yelling at Carlisle. Edward finally spoke and said, "Bella, you cannot keep me and our parents from her. She is their grandchild and my daughter. That would be cruel."

"You know what is cruel Edward? Cruel is finding out that the man I love, the man I sacrificed my life for, the man I gave my virtue to, never loved me. You never really wanted me in your life, in your bed. You never wanted Nessie either. You wanted her dead before she was I make a guess as to why? It was probably because she was proof of your infidelity towards Alice. As far as Carlisle and Esme go, they are not my parents. My parents are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. Your parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and I no longer trust them, or you with my daughter. Fuck Edward, Nessie's birthday was last week and the only people that celebrated it were Rose, Emmett, Jasper, the Pack, Jacob, and myself. All of you were elsewhere. She cried that night wondering why her father, her aunt, and her so called grandparents weren't there. She's fully grown Edward. She's not a child anymore, yet I held her in my arms as she cried. So don't you fucking call me cruel for merely wanting to protect her from more heartache."

She moved towards Jasper and Rose, with Emmett coming beside her. She said, "I'm done with the four of you and if you know what is best Edward, you'll sign the fucking papers and leave me and Nessie alone." Making her decision, Bella ripped the Cullen crest from her neck and dropped it next to the rings that had once graced her fingers. As she went to leave, Jasper said, "As am I." He tore his own crest from his neck and went to the door. Rose and Emmett also followed saying, "We can't be a part of this anymore." They too ripped the crests from their bodies and left them where Bella dropped hers. The four of them walked out and would never return.

Bella stayed at the cottage for another month, making plans for her life. Carlisle had only dropped by once, to tell her that Edward would not sign the papers that were delivered two days after she discovered his betrayal. He also gave her a folder containing all of her financial information that was due to her. He said, "I betrayed you Bella and I know that I will possibly never get you to forgive me. At least take this so I don't worry about you or Nessie. Esme and I were both wrong to abandon the both of you to this." Bella had nodded and said, "I don't know about never forgiving you or Esme. but it will take some time. Thank you for this Carlisle." He had smiled and left.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, and Jacob all met with Bella as she tried to decide what to do with her life. Jacob told her that the rest of the Cullens were being forced out of Forks, the treaty destroyed. Sam had even made a new one for just the four of them and anyone that they vouched for should they also made one more concession to them. The four of them were allowed to hunt humans once more. Sam had seen how controlled the others who had joined them when the Volturi came and realized that as long as they would not hunt nearby, the people could be safe.

Jake had been given permission to leave Forks, and the United States, should Bella and Nessie decide to make roots elsewhere. Bella decided that they would move to London, a fresh start for all of them. Nessie and Jake would come a few weeks after she arrived, the others a few days to help her pick a house and set up for all of them. They wanted to stay with each other, as they trusted only each other. Nessie and Jake would have a house of their own, as Jake could tolerate their 'stench' only so much.

The plans were made and everything was packed. Jasper and Bella burned their cottages to the ground, as the memories attached to them were too strong. She had taken Jasper's name in order to separate herself from Edward further and to keep him from finding her. The day before they left, Bella finally visited Charlie and told him everything. He was furious to say the least, but he knew that he couldn't go after Edward or Alice. Bella only broke down once with Charlie, having already broken down with the rest of her family many times. He was sad that they were leaving, but knew that it was for the best. Bella told him that if he and Sue ever wanted to visit to tell her and she would arrange it all. She would even arrange for the move should he and Sue decide to come with them at a later date. He promised to discuss it with Sue because he didn't want to lose his daughter and granddaughter because of all the madness.

Bella boarded a plane a month and two weeks after she and the rest of her real family discovered the deep betrayals hidden by the Cullen family. Bound for England with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper a few hours behind her, Bella prepared for her new life.

A tap on her shoulder snapped Bella out of her memories. It was the flight attendant. She said, "Everyone is getting off the plane now Miss. Do you need any help with your carry on?"Bella shook her head and got up from her seat. She grabbed the carry on bag and departed the plane. Many stared after her and Bella now saw what made the former Cullens so uncomfortable around humans.

Once she has gathered her luggage, she went outside to see if her ride was there. Jasper had arranged for a car service to pick her up and take her to the house they had chosen. This was best because Bella wasn't as familiar with London as the rest of them and because Jasper figured she needed a break before they all moved in. Everything had been delivered a week prior to her arrival, one of Jasper's favors making sure that it all got in the house intact.

A black Lincoln Town Car was waiting for her right where Jasper said it would be. A driver holding a sign that said 'Ms. Whitlock' on it was standing to the side while another was sitting in the driver's seat. Bella walked over and said, "I'm Ms. Whitlock." The man holding the sign nodded and grabbed her luggage. After placing it all inside the trunk, he opened the back passenger door and said, "Welcome to London, Ms. Whitlock. Shall we get you to the house?" Bella nodded and got in.

The car was more like a limo than she imagined. The driver asked if she wished for the privacy screen to be up and at her nod, he pressed the button to make it go up and before it closed all the way, he pointed at the phone and said, "Should you require us to stop for any reason, please call." Bella nodded, leaned back in the seat, and tried to relax. She would need to hunt as soon as she got to the house, probably after any humans at the house left. A beep on her phone alerted her to an email. When she opened it, she found it was a forwarded email from Peter. It was a map and list of both animal and human hunting spots. In the message all that was written was:

_**Screw 'em darlin'. Become the vampire I know you are."**_

_** -P**_

__Bella laughed as she read it. She hadn't talked much to Peter, or Charlotte when they had come to Forks to help them against the Volturi. It wasn't until after she had left Edward that she found out why. He had forbidden it. According to Jasper and Peter, Edward had pulled them to the side after Peter arrived and told him not to go anywhere near her or Nessie, as he didn't want Peter or Charlotte to 'corrupt' his wife and daughter with their human drinking ways. Bella had almost gone to the house and torn Edward a new one. Not that she still didn't want to. His refusal to sign the divorce papers were driving her mad.

As she reread the message again, she recalled another memory. This one happened right after Sam had come to them and told them not only about the new treaty, but also about the diet change allowed to the remaining friends of the Pack. It had been a shock to them all and they had spent the next day discussing it.

Jasper was all for changing his diet. He was tired of being afraid of slipping, not to mention that when he was on humans, he didn't have to feed as often, which is what interested Emmett and Rose. Emmett had 'slipped' only a few times since he had been turned, one slip having turned out to be his singer. Rose had never tasted human blood at all. She had murdered those who had killed her, but she never fed from them. It was Bella that was indecisive.

She knew that it was better if she hunted from humans, animals not doing as much to sustain her these days. They all decided that they would check out the situation in London when they got there and whatever was easier, they would do. Bella figured that they would all hunt humans since animals were scarce in the area that they lived in. Not that traveling was a problem, but hunting humans did cut down on hunting time.

As she passed scenery she had only seen in pictures, she recalled her last meeting with Edward. It had been right before he, Carlisle and Esme left Forks for good. Sam had called Carlisle when the tribal elders had changed the treaty and told them their decision. Carlisle had been the only one that had agreed with the tribe's decision. Esme and Edward had whined and griped about the whole thing, but went along with Carlisle merely to avoid getting ripped apart.

Bella had been packing, since her flight was in a few days and she wanted to be ready. Edward showing up had surprised her, but she had handled it well. He tried to convince her to change her mind and come back to him and the family, but she refused. There was no more family and what would be the point in her being there when he and Alice were mates? She asked him once more to sign the papers and he refused again. She kicked him out and told him to go to hell. Oh, and she also told him to tell Alice that she had burned all the designer clothing and wasn't wearing anything of that nature ever again. Alice's scream of outrage could be heard from the house.

The house wasn't too far from the airport, so Bella wasn't surprised when the car stopped not long after she had been picked up. The door was opened and a hand was held out. She took it as the second driver helped her out while the first dealt with her luggage. The first told her that everything had already been taken care of and then they left. Bella stood outside her new home for a few minutes before she grabbed her luggage and went inside.

Bella's new life was just about to begin...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Bella to get the house in order. She had been given free reign to decorate what she could until the other's arrived. The huge garage she left alone, knowing that the men of the family would want to set that up the way they wanted. All of them had given her ideas they wanted for their rooms, and Bella used some, but she also gave the rooms her own touch. The kitchen was the easiest thing to set up, since hopefully it would only be used when Nessie and Jake visited.

She set up the library sparingly, since most of the books would be coming with Jasper, and also from future shopping trips. They would all have to go when they arrived, since their spontaneous bonfire shortly before they left depleted their wardrobes greatly. It felt good, but they all needed more than what they had.

Once Bella had unpacked all of what she brought with her, she started on the other rooms. Since she and Jasper were the only single ones in the house, she had decided that they would get the biggest bedrooms. To be honest all the rooms were huge, but the ones she chose for Jasper and herself were the biggest of them all. She had almost not taken hers since she didn't have a mate, but the other had quickly squashed that, saying that she and Jasper should on the hope that maybe they would meet their true mates while in London. That is when Rose and Emmett educated her on the difference between mates and companions.

Bella was told that sometimes, when a vampire either hadn't found their mate, or their mate was too young to be claimed, they sometimes took a companion to deal with the pain of not having a mate. Sometimes, the relationship would last years until one or the other found their mate and ended it amicably. Jasper told her that he had one with a vampire shortly before he ran into Alice. Bella had her suspicions about that meeting and wondered if Alice hadn't fixed her visions in order to fuck with Jasper's life, and in the end her's.

She did ask how she would know when she met her mate. They all told her the same thing. She would feel an electric charge throughout her entire body whenever she was around him and even more so when they touched. Bella had dry sobbed for hours after being told this and when asked why by Rose, she said, "I never felt that with Edward, not ever. All I ever felt with him was the sickening feeling of being controlled." That revelation sent the three remaining men in her life out into the woods where she heard them destroying it. When they returned, Jasper told her that she had been dazzled the entirety of her relationship with Edward, which usually meant that he knew who her mate was and kept her from him. No doubt because of Alice as well.

Bella shook her head out of her memories. It hurt enough when she found out that Edward betrayed her, or used her to betray Alice if one was to put it correctly. She hadn't asked him why, she couldn't bear to hear the answer. She turned away from the memories and began to paint the rooms.

Her's was a blood red that she found exotic. Her furniture was of a black oak that fit her new personality. A red laptop and new printer were soon placed upon the desk. Clothes were put away in the dresser and closet. She also painted her bathroom. The boys would install her bath and shower when they arrived. The color of her bathroom was a dark green. She never liked blue, only wearing it because Edward and Alice insisted that it looked good on her. Bullshit.

After that, she moved onto Jasper's room. He too had requested the same color of red in his room, which would go with the rustic furniture he had chosen. Since his separation from whom he now called 'the pixie bitch', Jasper's true style and nature and come out more and more. He had once told Bella that he had been a cowboy and rancher before joining the Confederate Army and she could see that in him more and more. Gone were the khakis and loafers. Now he was wearing jeans, cowboy boots and plaid. It was a good look for him. After painting both his bedroom and bathroom, Bella put away his clothes and a few of his things that she knew where he would want them. She also found his old uniform and made a note to ask him if he wanted it restored.

Before her second day in London was over, Bella had painted all of the bedrooms, bathrooms, and even the rest of the house was done. The furniture had been built and set up where she wanted. The TVs and the multiple game systems had been set up in the living room and she had also bought others just for Emmett's 'office'. That was another thing about the house she loved. Each of them not only had a room of their own, but they also had a place where they could go and be alone if needed.

Another week passed and soon her siblings were with her again, along with her daughter and Jake. Jake also brought news from home. Charlie and Sue would soon be joining them permanently. Seth had imprinted, as had Leah. Both of their imprints were members of the tribe and could take care of them. Neither looked like teenagers anymore, so no one was suspicious when Sue's kids moved in with their imprints. So with her children safely taken care of, and with the rest of the Pack still there to keep an eye on them, Sue had no problem with moving with Charlie to wherever he wanted to go. So they had started packing, the house was up for sale, and they would be in London within the month. Bella asked where they would be staying and Nessie said with her and Jake since it was probably safer for their sanity. All of them had laughed, knowing she was right.

Her siblings had thanked her for all she had done before they got there and finished setting up their rooms. Bella asked Jasper if he wanted his uniform restored and when he asked why, she said, "Well, there are a few reenactments and Civil War balls that are coming up in the next few months. I figured you would want to go since you didn't get to go much back home." When he still looked at her funny, she explained that London held balls for the Confederate Army because England had supported them in the war. He nodded and told her that he would. She sent the uniform off that very same day.

Soon they began to live again. Rose opened up her very own mechanic's shop, and with Jake's help, it soon became the busiest in London. Jasper went to Oxford to teach history and psychology. He was a popular teacher, and not only because of his looks. Emmett went and opened a games store with Nessie. He worked it while she was in school and she helped him after she finished her homework. Bella opened a bookstore called Shields where prices were just right and people could stay as long as they liked. She even allowed parents to leave their children in there while they shopped around. Some even paid extra for her kindness in doing so. They all began to live again. Their diets even changed to suit their new lives. All of them started hunting from humans again, getting lists of people from Peter, and surprisingly Carlisle.

Carlisle had not yet been forgiven by the members of the family that left, but he was well on his way. His emails told of his own heartache and troubles with the remaining members of his 'family'. Bella was close to going and stealing him away to protect him. Esme no longer spoke to him and he no longer believed they were mates. Alice and Edward were driving him mad. He had cut them both off when their betrayal finally became public and they were not happy about it. Edward had not yet signed the divorce papers and when asked why, he would just say that Bella was his and no one else would have her, even though she was not his mate. Bella looked to her siblings and they nodded. Carlisle needed to be taken away from all of them. Jasper even said that he doubted his and Esme's bound since she was siding with Edward in his madness.

The next day, he called Jenks and arranged for Carlisle to be taken and brought to them. Paperwork was set up directly, cutting off Esme, Edward, and Alice for good. Jasper still had rights to do this since Carlisle 'forgot' to remove him. All of Carlisle's assets were placed under his new name of Carlisle Swan. He was now Charlie's half brother. Charlie and Sue, who had arrived shortly before the plans for Carlisle began, laughed at the fact that Charlie had a half brother that was so much older than him. Soon everything was in order and people were in place to grab Carlisle at his new job and get him to London. Bella set up another bedroom, bathroom, and office for him in the colors that he asked for. Since he would be going to teach with Jasper, she also changed his style. He was going to look younger, but not too young.

A few days later, Carlisle Cullen Swan joined their merry little household. He was informed that he was no longer the coven leader, that honor going to Jasper since he was the 'eldest' amongst them after Carlisle. He agreed, not wanting the burden anymore. THe first few weeks he and Bella talked, screamed, and cried together at the betrayal of the ones they had loved. Carlisle had finally seen that he was not Esme's mate when he caught her with another shortly before his departure. So now there were three unmated vampires in the same house. So they made some rules.

Should any of them bring someone home, companion or new mate, the others were to be warned. Luckily Jasper had been able to find someone able to make all of the bedrooms and offices soundproof, so no one would be made uncomfortable. Carlisle also joined their diet soon after he joined them in London. At first he was hesitant, his long time of resistance holding him back. But once he saw how controlled the others were and how they didn't have to feed as often and he soon joined them. It also helped that he was feeding on those that either didn't have much longer to live, or those that escaped justice and were running free to harm others. That was his condition for changing diets.

Soon after Carlisle joined them, he went to teach at the same school as Jasper. He was teaching anatomy and literature. An odd combination, but one he loved. He had decided to take a break from medicine, choosing to live the way he wanted to for once as the twenty three year old he was. They all began to act their age.

The only things that were bothering them were the constant emails and calls from Jenks and Edward. Jenks called merely to tell Jasper that he was keeping their location safe and their identities secure. Edward on the other hand, was constantly contacting them in order to try and find Bella. Apparently, even though Alice was his mate, he was not happy and wanted Bella in his life as well. All of them were disgusted. His crimes were known to all of them that resided in the Whitlock and Swan households and the only thing holding them back from contacting the Volturi was Bella. She didn't want Aro breathing down her neck again. So Edward was left alone for the time being. Bella did concede that if he continued to the point where he was making threats, Aro would be called.

A few weeks after Carlisle's arrival, all of their lives, especially Bella's, changed once more...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was hunting time again. Bella was now able to go almost a month before she had to feed again. According to Jasper, this was an amazing feat coming from a newborn barely a year old. The others could also go longer, Carlisle able to go nearly two before needing to hunt again. They made sure to change their hunting grounds every so often so as not to alert any police with the many deaths they would cause. Also, they tried to keep out of other vampire's hunting grounds so as not to start a fight for the territories.

Bella was hunting on her own that night and was enjoying the solitude. Not that she didn't love her family, but she needed her space. She and Jasper were a lot alike in that way. His gift sometimes overwhelmed him if he was either around too many people, or if there were too many emotions in the room. She and Jasper often hunted together because of this. He was actually in a meeting with an associate of Jenks tonight, hence why she was hunting alone.

Her list tonight included two rapists and one severely ill old man. She was going to deal with the old man first, since tonight apparently was his last night according to Peter. He also warned her that she would run into a friend tonight while she was hunting, so she wanted to keep that meeting with the rapists. Maybe the 'friend' would help her with the bad guys. She quickly found the address of the old man and went inside. He was alone and Bella could hear how shallow his breathing was. He didn't have much longer. She moved quickly over to the man's bed and after making sure he was comfortable, she fed.

It was over quickly and soon the man was at peace. Bella made sure to turn off the machines and she made the anonymous call to the hospital. She left the house and walked towards her first rapist. She found him in an alley a short distance from his home, and he was right back to his old crimes. There was an unconscious girl on the ground and the rapist was standing above her with his trousers undone. Bella moved quickly. The rapist didn't stand a chance against her. He was dead within minutes. After she disposed of his body, she carried the girl to a house and rang the doorbell and made yet another anonymous call for an ambulance. Then she walked towards her last target where she supposedly would met her new 'friend'.

It took her awhile to find her last meal. He was a wanderer and he too was up to his old ways. A girl, not much older than Nessie was walking on the streets, her phone to her ear, not noticing the man trailing her, waiting to attack. Bella rolled her eyes and prepared to take care of him, hopefully without the girl noticing. Not that she would probably.

Bella's dark clothing helped her blend into the darkness that surrounded her and the man she was trailing. He too was oblivious to his surroundings and didn't notice her behind him. There was an alleyway coming up and Bella planned to use it. As they inched closer to it, Bella braced herself to strike. Just as she was about to pounce, the man was dragged into the alleyway without a sound, the girl merrily going on her way without turning.

Bella was curious as to what happened, so she walked closer to the alleyway, mindful that it could be another vampire's territory. But Peter would have warned her if she did, so that made her even more curious. Creeping up on the alley, Bella braced herself for a fight over the rapist. Suddenly, an electric charge surged through her body, making her still before she even turned. Her mate was nearby and she didn't even know who he was.

A growl coming from the alleyway told her that the vampire within also felt it. She could hear the rapist still breathing, meaning that whoever was there with him had yet to feed or had fed and left him still alive. Bella took a deep 'breath' and turned the corner into the alley. What she saw made her shout out:

"Are you fucking serious?!"

Bella's mate was none other than the sarcastic bastard who had left before their last confrontation with the Volturi:

Alistair...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella was slightly in shock. The last time she had seen the man before her was right after she had discovered the truth behind Alice's vision. He had seen her probably at her weakest moment, stuffing cash and the new passports for Jake and Nessie into a bag. He had complimented and insulted her at the same time and then left them to fight the Volturi. She had considered him a coward at the time, but now, she suspected that his leaving was not of his own wish. The electrical charge that was still flowing convinced her that maybe Edward and Alice had done something to make him leave. She vowed to ask right after she apologized for what just came out of her mouth.

"My my, Mrs. Cullen. What a surprise it is to see you here in London. Is your husband about to appear as well?" The anger that still resided within her flared and she said, "It's Ms. Whitlock now and no he won't be. A lot of things have changed since you last saw me Alistair." "Oh really, may I ask what?" Bella smiled and said, "I'll tell you everything after we deal with this bastard." Alistair nodded and asked, "Would you like to share? I have a strange feeling that sharing for us will not be a problem.." She nodded and slowly moved closer, just in case he was wrong.

He wasn't. She went to one side of the man's body and Alistair went to the other. It was strange what happened next. She and Alistair kept staring at each other as they sunk their teeth into the rapist's neck. As she and Alistair fed, their eyes never left each other's. The feeling that was flowing through the both of them was almost erotic, almost as if they were making love right then and there. It seemed to last forever, but soon the rapist's heart began to stutter and soon it stopped altogether. He was dropped to the ground as Bella and Alistair wiped what blood remained from their mouths.

Alistair said, "Well that was interesting. You were right Ms. Whitlock, things have changed. Why don't you start your story with your change in diet. Last time I saw you, you were sucking squirrels and deer dry." Bella giggled and said, "Well, it actually starts another way Alistair. First I must apologize for my words earlier. It was just such a shock that my mouth ran away from me." He smiled and said, "It happens to me all the time...Bella. Shall we walk and talk? Maybe I could walk you to your home?" Bella nodded and they began to walk, Bella telling her story as they did.

Alistair was a calm man, but as Bella told of the many betrayals that had been occurring since before they even met, and probably even while he had been there, his calm demeanor was ceasing. This woman had sacrificed her life to bring her only child into the world and it was really all for nothing. She 'died' to spend eternity with the man she loved and it was for nothing. Alistair vowed to make it up to her anyway he could. He had a feeling that she would ask him why he really left and he would be honest and tell her why.

Alistair had felt the pull towards her the moment he arrived with Carlisle and Esme. The electrical surge was astounding, it was so powerful that it took all of his control to not claim her then and there. But he was a gentleman first and since she was married, he made no move to claim her. Therefore, when Edward and Alice had cornered him and demanded that he left before anything between them occurred, he was furious. He honored anyone who had vows with another. Since his mate was seemingly married and 'mated' to another, he would not touch her. The threats were unnecessary, even though he wanted her with all of his heart.

He could see that she and Edward were not as happy as they seemed. He could see the coldness coming from Edward towards Bella and had wondered at first as to why, since they were married and 'mated'. He found out shortly before he left. He had just left Bella and was walking back towards the main house when he saw them. Edward and Alice were off in the woods and what he walked in on made him sick. They were openly fucking a few yards away from their 'spouses'. He wanted to tell Bella and Jasper the truth, but feared that they would not believe him, not to mention that the stress the house was under would only be made worse by his revelation.

It didn't take them long to reach the house. Bella had texted everyone while they walked and they were anxious to talk to Alistair. As they reached the front door she said, "Just to let you know, there are a few other things I haven't told you. Mostly because it is not for me to tell. Just to let you know, Carlisle is here, but Esme is not. It seems a lot of 'mates' were not as they seemed." He nodded and they went in. Alistair was behind her as she walked in and braced himself for whatever might happen next.

The greetings he received were warm and welcoming. As soon as he saw the whole family, he could see the changes to them and they were all good. The entire coven inside were red-eyed, showing that they were all united in their new diets. Rose and Emmett were standing side by side, smiling and happy. Their bond seemed not to have changed one bit. Jasper he saw, was standing near Bella's daughter and her mate, the wolf Jacob Black. He remembered meeting the young man months ago and hearing of the unusual bond between him and the hybrid born of Bella and Edward. The girl herself had changed since the last he saw her. She was older, probably around the age of eighteen. Jasper saw him and nodded. It seemed that Alistair had won the approval of one member of Bella's new family.

It took him a moment to recognize Carlisle. Carlisle had changed much since the last time he saw him. No longer the doctor husband, he now looked the age he was for all eternity. He blended in well with the rest of the family and Alistair wondered if he was meant to be like this. He had witnessed an attempt early on in their friendship when Carlisle wanted to change his profession. Esme had forbidden it, saying that it would not help them 'blend' in with the humans if she and Carlisle no longer presented themselves as the 'parents' of the others. Alistair had been disgusted with the way she had controlled the man who was her sire as well as her husband. He had barely visited since then, disliking Esme's company that much.

During his moment of inspection of what seemed to be the new family, his eyes never really left Bella. He now watched her without fear of reprisal, much as he had done when she was first practicing with her shield. He had watched with amazement as she had pushed out her physical shield to protect the man she loved. He now wondered if she would ever do so again and if she would do it for him. Personally, he felt that Kate should put the boy under her gift until he went mad. He deserved nothing less, nor did the pixie.

Bella moved about the room with a grace even he didn't think was possible for his kind. She talked with her daughter a few moments before turning to Jasper and asking him something. He watched with great amusement as she used her shield to flip Emmett out of his chair after he made some snide comment. The entire house laughed as Emmett fell and cursed. The smile on Bella's face lit up the whole room and it seemed to please everyone around her. Alistair realized that she probably hadn't smiled so in a very long time. He promised himself to make it happen daily if possible.

Soon everyone was seated and the room was quiet. Charlie and Sue had even showed up and were introduced to Alistair. Charlie was weary at first, since he heard that Alistair had left before the battle. Alistair would correct his assumptions shortly. After dinner had been made for Nessie and the humans, they all sat down to talk.

Jasper was first. He asked, "So you and Bella are true mates?" He and Bella nodded, the electrical charge between them surging as they sat closer together. Charlie asked, "So why weren't you there to defend Bella and my granddaughter if you are her real mate?" Bella went to defend him, but Alistair stopped her and said, "He had every right to ask me that beloved. I wasn't there when you needed me. And with what I am about to tell you all, you may understand why and even hate me." Rose asked, "Why would we hate you? You didn't want to fight which is understandable." "No Miss Rose, the reasons you may hate me are many and not for what you think."

Alistair stood and went to a window. He had the courage to say what was needed, but not enough to look the woman he was already falling in love with in the face and tell her the truth. He took another minute to steady himself and began his tale.

"The reasons I left were not because I didn't want to fight. I did want to fight. I wanted to fight for the woman I was mated to." He looked at Bella briefly before turning back to the window. Jasper asked, "You knew then that Bella was your mate, didn't you?" Alistair nodded and said, "I did, but since she was married and seemingly mated to another, I did not interfere. I am an honorable man and pulling a woman away from the man she was married to is not right. Had I known the truth sooner, I would have done so to protect you all. As it was, I did not discover their true natures until I was sent away by force."

Carlisle asked, "By force?" Alistair continued, "Yes, by force. It was shortly after I arrived. I had felt the pull the moment I exited your car Carlisle. I was going to search for the woman that was drawing me to her, but once I saw that it was Bella, I shied away. She was married and I didn't want to interfere. Apparently, your seer saw otherwise and told the mind reader. After his 'speech', calling us to fight, he and the pixie witch cornered me. I was told to leave and never return. That Bella would never return my feelings and I shouldn't even bother as she was deeply in love with Edward and wouldn't believe anything I said. Edward was actually the one that threatened me, saying that if I didn't leave, he would rip me to pieces and set me on fire. That alone didn't scare me. It was his other threat that did."

Jasper asked, 'What else did he threaten you with?" Looking at Bella, Alistair said, "He threatened that if I didn't leave Bella alone and disappear, he would kill her father and make it seem that I did it. Bella's closeness to her father would have made her distraught and if she believed that I had done it, she never would have believed me and probably would have destroyed me herself."

The entire house was in shock. No longer would Edward and Alice be protected. They had used an innocent man in order to get their way. To threaten Charlie was too much. Bella, suspicious that he wasn't done asked, "What else happened Alistair?" He hesitated before saying, "I saw the reason behind their threats as I left. It was after I spoke to you in the cottage beloved. I was on my way back to the main house to say my farewells to Carlisle when I saw them. They weren't that far from the house, but no one noticed anyway." Jasper asked, "What did you see?"

Alistair looked him and Bella straight in the eyes and said, "I saw Edward and Alice fucking right there in the forest, not even a few yards away." He turned away after revealing his own betrayal. He now wished that he had told them the moment he had seen it. His fear of them not believing him drove him away and to this moment.

He felt a hand on his cheek and when he opened his eyes he saw Bella standing right in front of him. She smiled and said, "Well, tonight has been interesting, wouldn't you say?" No accusation sat in her eyes, only love and trust for the man in front of her. Bella knew that it had hurt him to walk away from all of that without becoming angry and claiming her. She understood his motives for not coming clean all those months ago. The fact that he told her everything now spoke volumes to her. His honesty was refreshing to her.

Carlisle spoke and said, "Well, it seems that we no longer have any choice. I will call Aro and the brothers in the morning. With the festival going on, I dare not call them tonight." Everyone nodded, including Bella. With the recent revelations, she no longer wanted to protect him. She turned to Jasper and said,"Call Jenks in the morning. Tell him to find a way to get the divorce done even without his signature. I don't want to have to 'die' to make it happen." Jasper nodded and then asked, "So is Alistair going to stay with you Bells?"

Bella smirked and said, "Well that's entirely up to him Jasper. Why don't you ask him?" Bella turned towards him and waited to see what he would say. Knowing that her father was still in the room, Alistair said, "I'll sleep wherever you put me." Bella smiled at his attempts to not piss off her father and said, "Good, you'll sleep with me then. Come on, shower first." And with that, the entire house burst into laughter, Charlie included.

Charlie went up to Alistair and said, "I appreciate your attempt to keep me under the belief that my daughter is a good girl, but frankly son, I learned a long time ago to keep my nose out of Bella's personal life. As long as you keep her happy and safe, I'm happy no matter what." Then he put his hand out to shake. Alistair took it and shook his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Alistair saw Bella staring and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Realization came to him quickly, probably due to their connection. Edward had probably been disrespectful to Charlie numerous times, including his most recent betrayal of Bella. To see that Charlie had accepted Alistair was probably a very good thing to Bella.

After that, everyone went to their rooms. Luckily it was holiday time for the schools, so Carlisle and Jasper had nothing to do. They went to Carlisle's office to discuss what would be said to Aro the next day. Rose and Emmett went to their room, while Nessie, Jake, Charlie and Sue left for their house. Bella took Alistair by the hand and led him upstairs to her room.

When they reached her bedroom, Bella took his backpack and placed it near the window seat, promising to help him go through it before getting him a new one to put his things in for when he traveled, as the current one was so worn out that she didn't know how it could have lasted this long. Going to her dresser, she grabbed some pajama pants and a t-shirt for him to wear. both having never been worn. Bella had bought them on a whim and she never realized why until now. She and Alistair would have to go shopping during the next few days to get him more clothing.

She turned and handed him the pants and t-shirt. She said, 'I figured you might be more comfortable in these after your shower. They're brand new just to let you know." He nodded and followed her into the bathroom. Bella set out a towel for him and said, "I'll go use the guest shower really quick. I'll be waiting in my room when you're done." "No shower with me beloved?" The amused tone in his voice told Bella that he was teasing. So she teased back, "Perhaps later. No offense, but you kinda stink and I don't think our first shower together should be dealing with that." With that statement fresh in his mind, Bella left after grabbing her own pajamas and left for the guest bathroom across the hall.

Alistair shook his head in amazement and turned on the water to the temperature he preferred. Stripping himself of his rather smelly and worn out clothing, he stepped into the now hot shower and began to bathe. Not surprisingly, there was soap for him as well as shampoo. As Alistair washed his hair, he realized that he needed some sort of trim. Not too much because he liked his long hair and beard, but enough so that he wouldn't look like a homeless man. He would ask Bella in the morning. The shampoo was generic, but the soap smelled of pine, reminding him of the woods he once hunted in as a boy. He smiled at the memory and quickly finished bathing. Stepping out of the shower, he dried off with the towel and then dressed, leaving the shirt on the counter.

Leaving the bathroom, he found Bella sitting at the window with his pack at her feet. She was staring out and the moon hot her skin in just the right way to make her glow. That was another thing he noticed about her the first time he saw her. She didn't sparkle like most vampires. No, she glowed. Motherhood had done her well, for despite what he had been shown by her daughter Nessie, she had gained a few curves after the venom healed her body. No doubt the venom's way of making it up to her for her dramatic weight loss while pregnant.

Her eyes were the biggest change to him. Last time he had seen her, her eyes were the golden topaz customary of animal drinkers. He never understood why Carlisle and other followed that diet, it was never satisfying. He tried it once a long time ago, merely to see what the big deal was. It was disgusting and he nearly massacred an entire town after he was done because it was that unsatisfying. The warm red glow of Bella's eyes soothed him and made her seem even more immortal than she already was. He smiled at her choice of sleepwear. Shorts and tank top. It was adorable on her and it suited her.

She had been silent even when he entered the room. He asked, "Beloved, are you alright?" Bella smiled and said, "I'm fine Alistair Just enjoying the peace and quiet. I feel more at peace now. Does that make any sense?" He nodded and walked to her. After settling himself behind her he said, "The mating bond has a way of making things seem not as important. Once you are with your mate, no matter how little the connection, everything seems to be better." Bella leaned back against him and said, "So I see you forgot the t-shirt. Not a fan of clothing at night?" Her tone was full of teasing, so Alistair didn't take her seriously. He said, "Not really. To be honest, this is the first time in a long time that I've worn anything other than my own clothing."

Bella giggled and said, "What do you want to do with said clothing?" Alistair shrugged and said, "I don't really care. I need better clothing anyway. If there is a way to salvage any of it, great. If not, oh well." "Same thing go for the backpack?" Alistair looked down at it and nodded, noticing how threadbare it was. "I'll go through it and see what I do or don't need. I don't really need another one right now, so it can wait." Bella nodded and said, "There's room in here for your stuff and whatever else you need." Alistair smiled at her subtle attempt at inviting him to move in with her. He hugged her close and said, "I'm not going anywhere Beloved. If you want me to stay in here with you, say it." Bella turned to face him and said, "I want you to stay here, with me." He nodded, kissed her nose and said, "Good, because I want to stay."

He then picked her up and carried her over to the bed. After laying her down, he maneuvered himself to where he was hovering over her. He asked, "What do you want Bella? I need to know what you want. I don't want to scare you away or rush you, not after what you've been through." Bella nodded and said, " To be honest, I barely know you Alistair. I know that you won't hurt me, but other than that, you are a stranger to me." At his nod, she continued, "Don't get me wrong, I want you, very much. But it's been so long that I really don't know what I'm doing."

Alistair looked her in the eyes and asked, "How long has it been for you Bella?" Looking away Bella said, "Almost seven years. Last time was right after I woke up after being changed." Alistair's anger began to grow again. This amazing, beautiful sexy woman had been denied and rejected for nearly seven years. She probably believed that she wasn't attractive enough. Alistair maneuvered himself again and Bella was soon straddling him as his back was on the bed itself.

Bella was slightly in shock. She was straddling Alistair after his sneaky move and frankly, she didn't care. She looked down and studied him, which was easier now that he was cleaner. His dark blonde hair was about shoulder length and she knew that she didn't want it ever to be shorter. It would need a trim, but that was it. Same went for his beard. It was a little full for the time period, so a trim was definitely necessary. His face was lean, most likely from the time period he was born in and the life he lived. His body was also lean, but muscular. He was healthy and that's all that mattered.

At first, she didn't know why he had put them in this position, but when he rolled his hip under her, she figured it out pretty quickly. He was hard. Big and hard. She looked at him again and he said, "Do not ever doubt my desire for you. Whatever happened in the past is in the past. I desire you my Beloved Bella, but I am willing to wait for your word. You decide how this goes." The honesty in his eyes was evident. Alistair would never force her, nor would he reject her.

Bella was not experienced, at all. The only times she had sex were the two times on her honeymoon and the one time after she was changed. The constant rejection from Edward before and after their marriage and her change had basically ruined what self-esteem she had left. His betrayal made her doubt herself even more. Now she had a man that desired her greatly, if the evidence beneath her told her anything, and she was scared. She didn't think she would be able to please him enough. She was basically a virgin.

Alistair could see that she was overthinking. He had no doubt that she was thinking something ridiculous. He leaned up on his elbows and said, "Beloved, talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking." Bella looked up, bit her lip and said, "I'm just thinking that I may not be good enough. I just don't want to disappoint you." Alistair shook his head and said, "Not possible baby. You could not possibly disappoint me. I know that it has been a long time since your body was worshipped, and the moment you allow me, I will show you exactly what your body is capable of."

Bella's body buzzed with electric charge at his words. She had no doubt that he would be happy to prove her wrong. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started slowly, but soon became passionate as Alistair claimed her mouth. He gently flipped them over and placed Bella on her back with her legs planted firmly on the bed. He would let her lead tonight and no matter how far they went, even if it was just kissing, he would be content with that.

He briefly broke the kiss and asked, "What do you want my beloved?"

Big, round red eyes gazed into his own as Bella said only three words:

"Touch me Alistair."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Touch me Alistair."

Bella could scarcely believe that she said that. But frankly, she was desperate for him. She did not know how far they would go, but she wanted something. Alistair's lips moved from her mouth to her neck and slowly moved south. He went slow, giving her a chance to stop him. His hands weren't idle either. His hands were caressing her entire body, the electrical charge between them surging with each touch to each other's skin.

Her skin tasted sweet, almost like the candied almonds he loved to eat as a child. He smiled against her skin as a low purr made its way out of her mouth. Alistair could feel the desire between them and he could smell it as well. He trailed down, his lips reconnecting to her skin where her tank top and shorts were supposed to meet, but fell short. He used his tongue and his lips to taste her there. Alistair was still going slow, still giving Bella a chance to stop him.

Bella was not idle during his explorations of her body. Her hands touched him as well. Her touches were soft at first, almost hesitant, but they grew bolder as her courage grew. She started at the top and worked her way down. His hair, freshly washed, was soft and thick. It was long, just reaching past his shoulders. Bella then moved her hands to his back and chest, which was defined, but not grossly so. Surprisingly, his back was riddled with scars. A story was behind those, but she didn't want to hear it at the moment. Her explorations ended at the top of his pajama pants. She didn't exactly freeze, but she was unsure how to proceed.

Alistair stopped when Bella stopped. He leaned up, worried that he had rushed her. Upon looking at her, he saw that she wasn't afraid, merely shy. He asked, "What is wrong Bella?" She bit her lip again and said, "I don't know what I'm doing Alistair. I never..." Understanding flowed through him immediately. She never really participated in the few times she had been made love to. No doubt Eddie's doing to get it over with quicker. Alistair made a promise then and there to slowly castrate the boy who hurt his beloved.

Alistair once again maneuvered it to where she was straddling him and once she was comfortable, he said, "Beloved, you may do what you wish. I can show you what I like if that helps. You've already shown me something that pleases you." At her nod, he took one of her hands and placed it on his chest. Looking straight into her eyes, Alistair said, "Explore me Bella. Touch whatever you wish."

Bella nodded and slowly took her hand and trailed it down his chest. He had hair, but not too much. It matched the hair on his head somewhat, perhaps a little darker. He had a happy trail too, which was just enough hair that led to the hard part of him she had yet to see. And yes, he was still hard. Big, hard and aching for her to touch him. As she reached the drawstring of his pajamas she looked at him again, seeming to ask for permission. Alistair merely nodded and lifted his hips up after she undid the ties.

Bella lowered the pajama pants and Alistair kicked them off when they hit his ankles. Resettling Bella against him, Alistair's hands went to her tank top. Asking for permission with his eyes, he got it when Bella simply lifted her arms up. Alistair grabbed the hem and lifted it up and off of her body, his fingers grazing her sides lightly. His hands came to rest on her hips as her arms came down. Her hands came down to rest on his chest and stomach. Alistair took a few moments to gaze upon her topless form.

Bella's skin would never flush again, but he could imagine that if it could, it would be doing so now. Her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way. She was healthy and seemed to still glow even without the moonlight on her skin. Her breasts were of a decent size to Alistair, filling both of his hands nicely as he encircled them. Her nipples were eternally pink and were currently hard as she became even more aroused. He could barely see any bite marks on her body from her turning and he wondered how she was changed in order for that to happen. He knew that he would mark her as his at one point and found a few spots to do just that.

Alistair had been staring at her for so long that Bella began to laugh. He asked, "What is so funny dear one?" Still giggling, she said, "You seem to be looking at me as if you could never get enough. Somewhat like a starving man at a buffet." A low growl came from Alistair as he flipped them over again and hovered above her again. A low chuckle also left him as he realized that she was right. He had been staring at her like that. He leaned up and after settling himself on his knees, his hands went to the waistline of her shorts and waited there. After getting her to look him in the eyes he asked, "May I beloved?" She nodded and lifted her hips.

Alistair took both her shorts and underwear and slowly dragged them down her legs. Throwing them to the side, he gathered her in his arms and asked, "Are you alright with this Bella?" She nodded and in a bold move, pushed him onto his back and straddled him again. Feeling the evidence of his own arousal at her backside, Bella said, "Alistair, I don't know how far I want this to go. All I know is that I need you, want you, so please don't stop.."

Alistair rose up on his elbows and claimed her mouth with his own. He never wanted her to beg for him, ever. He wanted to bring her every pleasure that he could, whatever she wanted he would give her. Releasing her mouth he asked, "What do you want beloved? Tell me. Whatever you want is yours." Bella, emboldened by the love in his eyes and her own desire, took one of his hands and placed it between her legs, where she was throbbing and wet. Leaning close to his ear she whispered, "Make me yours. Show me how to love you."

Claiming her mouth again, Alistair slowly flipped her onto her back, one hand behind her head, the other between her legs as he felt the affects of her desire. She was nearly soaking wet and oh so swollen. Alistair swore that even if nothing else happened, even if he was left with a hard on for the rest of the night, he would bring her to orgasm at least once before the night was over. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as her lips moved to his neck and shoulders.

Bella could feel the hardness of his cock on her thigh. Her mind almost went to a brief memory of Edward, but she pushed it away as Alistair's fingers began to make her whole body clench with want. She had never felt like this and she only wanted more. He claimed her mouth once more before he began to lavish kisses to the rest of her body, starting with her neck and moving down to her breasts. Her eyes rolled as his mouth began to lick and suck at her nipples, with little bites here and there. The growl that came out of him merely increased her own desire and made her even wetter.

Alistair couldn't help the growl that came out of him as he tasted her nipples. She still tasted like the candied almonds of his childhood, which made him curious as to what her wet pussy tasted like. Bringing her leg up by her knee, he moved even lower down her body, paying attention to every kiss he gave her, remembering which spots on her body made her moan, and which ones made her giggle as they tickled. He laughed when she squirmed away from him slightly when his tongue dipped into her belly button. Bringing her other leg up around his head and wrapping his arms around her pelvis to keep her as still as possible, he reached the one place he had wanted to be all night. Locking eyes with his beloved, Alistair gave her soaking wet pussy one long lick. Bella's taste was even better there, a combination of the candied almonds and the sweetest of cinnamon sugars. Alistair couldn't get enough, and the noise that came from Bella convinced him that he was doing the right thing by not stopping. A low, feral type of growl came from her and seemed to shake the bed. Alistair went back and began to lick even more.

Bella was in sweet agony. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of pleasure and even then it wasn't like this. Alistair was playing her body well. It was slightly maddening, the slow licks to her wet pussy, but she loved it all the same. As he licked her into near insanity his hands caressed her upper thighs, pelvis, and stomach. She was so close to orgasm and wanted it so badly that she began to beg, "Alistair, please...I need..." She could feel him smiling against her and with one last, long lick, she exploded with a long moan that bordered on a growl.

Alistair kept his mouth around her pussy as she came, licking up everything she offered him. Her taste was so exquisite that he wanted to live off of it for eternity. How she could have gone nearly seven years without this was maddening to him. He pulled her closer as he licked and got every drop of her essence that he could. She was still wet and he knew that she would stay that way for the rest of the night. Once he was satisfied, he scooted back up her body and gathered her in his arms. She was slightly shaking with the aftereffects of her orgasm and even though he knew she wasn't cold, he pulled her sheets and comforter on top of them and gathered her closer as she calmed down.

Her body still humming from the extreme orgasm given to her by Alistair, Bella took a few moments to calm down before turning to him. A slightly smug look graced his face, but he wore it well without looking too cocky. She smiled and snuggled close to him. After a few moments he asked, "Are you alright beloved?" She nodded her head and said, "That was...amazing Alistair. I don't think I've ever orgasmed that hard before." He smiled and kissed her forehead. When he made no other move, Bella leaned up and looked at him and asked, "What about you?" He smiled and said, "Bella, this was about you tonight. I do not expect anything in return." Before he could say anything else, Bella put a finger to his lips. Moving the blankets off of their bodies, she scooted down until she was at his cock.

It was an amazing sight to her. He was definitely bigger than Edward in every way and was slightly curved. Looking him in the eyes she said, "I've never done this before, so bear with me and tell me if I'm doing something wrong." Before Alistair could say anything, she engulfed his cock with her mouth. And that is when he discovered his mate, who had never sucked cock before, had NO gag reflex. She was a natural. Her tongue swirled around his head, up and down his length, and even around his balls. His eyes rolled up into his head once more as she kept swallowing him whole.

Well Alistair tasted good. Some kind of cinnamon sugar and nut flavor she couldn't figure out. She was hesitant at first, never having given a blowjob before. Edward hadn't allowed it, saying it was disgusting and demeaning. But from Alistair's growls and encouragements to her, he didn't find it demeaning in anyway. Alistair apparently loved it. She giggled when a particular move from her mouth and tongue made him nearly tear the pillow he had a grip on in half. She went slow, teasing him as he had her.

Alistair was in hell. Sweet, agonizing hell. He was enjoying what she was doing, but he didn't really want to finish in her mouth. He didn't know if she would let him make love to her, but if he finished in her mouth, there was no way he was going to stop there. His control was barely there as he gently pulled her away from his cock and settled her on his body. As he tried to calm himself, he said, "Beloved, that was amazing, but I have no desire to empty myself in your mouth tonight. May I make love to you?" Bella nodded, but didn't move, as if unsure what to do next. Alistair lifted her and settled her right on his cock, easing himself slowly inside her. His deep hatred of the Cullen boy grew at the surprised look on Bella's face at the position she was in.

This was new for her. The three times she had been made love to, it was in the usual missionary position and over far too quickly. This had lasted for much longer already and Alistair had just entered her body. This was true lovemaking and Bella relished in it. She tested the new position she was in and rocked her hips a little while taking Alistair deeper within her. His growl told her everything. She did it again and he grabbed her hips. They smiled at each other and she said, " Show me lover. Show me how to love you." With a sexy smirk still gracing his lips, Alistair began to thrust into her as he helped her move atop him. With each thrust, he seemed to go deeper and deeper within her.

Alistair watched as his beloved lost herself in the passion she had long been denied. She began to rock against him more, his cock hitting all the places inside her that made her gasp with desire. He moved, settling on his knees, wrapping her legs around him as he began to thrust deeper into her and faster. His lips met hers and moved from said lips to her neck and back up as he loved her. She was purring and growling at the same time and her couldn't help but do the same as she clenched around him. Laying her on her back once more, he began to thrust even harder, making the deep growls coming from them both even more arousing.

Bella's hands found their way to his hair and then his back. If they had both been human, the scratch marks she inflicted upon him now would have drawn blood. As vampires, the feel of them merely spurned him on, making him love her even faster and harder. He too began to inflict his own 'marks' upon her. He wanted to bite her, to claim her as his own, but he didn't know how she would feel about it. His doubts were soon erased when her mouth started to lick and suck at his own neck. Their instincts were coming out more and more as they loved each other. As he leaned back, he could see that her eyes had become as black as night as they made love and he had no doubt that his were the same shade. They were not black from hunger, but from desire.

She was close, oh so close to another orgasm and yet Alistair kept holding back, driving her to madness again and again. His thrusts alternated, one moment slow and steady, the next fast and hard. Their mouths were connected, then at each other's necks. The urge to claim was there, and neither doubted that as soon as they reached their pleasures together, the urge would reach its peak.

Leaning away from her, Alistair asked, "Are you ready to cum my beloved? I want to feel you clench around me as you cum. Cum for me beloved and let me claim you as mine." "Harder lover, and I will do the same to you." He smirked again and really began to thrust as hard as he could into her body, which tightened with every thrust. Their growls became louder and louder and not long after, Alistair and Bella reached their orgasms together and right as they did, they bit each other, marking each other as the other's mate. Alistair made a point to mark her where Edward has bitten her to change her. That spot was for his mark now, not his.

Bella was shaking from the orgasm he had given her. Gathering her in his arms, he moved them back to their original places on her bed and covered them both with the blankets again. Holding her close, the electric current between them seemed to surge even more now that they had claimed each other. The marks were deep enough to be eternally permanent, but not too deep as to cause them pain. Even as Alistair grazed her mark with his fingers, she could feel the electricity between them surge with each touch, as if their bond was now centered in that one spot.

As they settled down for the night, Bella said, "Ok, so what are the plans for tomorrow?" "Well I need clothing definitely beloved. I may have to borrow something tomorrow, but I will need some things of my own. I think a haircut and trim is needed as well." Bella leaned up and looked. His hair was a bit longer than what was the norm in London, so she could see where he was coming from with that. His beard was also needing some clean up. Just a little of course. She nodded and said, "A beard trim and a small haircut. I like your hair lover. You just need a trim to get it to a good length. Any idea as far as clothing style, because I have some ideas?" At his nod she said, "Well I can't imagine you in a suit or anything of that nature. A button down and some jeans would be your best best. Probably go with something like Jasper's style and then go from there. Sound good?"

He nodded and said, "I trust your judgement beloved. As long as you don't become like the Pixie bitch, we'll be fine." Bella giggled at the new name everyone was calling Alice. She said, "If that day ever happens, get me checked out by someone because obviously I've lost my mind or something of that nature." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

Slipping their arms around each other, Alistair and Bella settled down for the night. Not sleeping, but relaxing enough to where it felt like sleep. They talked most of the night, letting the bond between them settle and become concrete. Alistair swore that he would never let anyone, including himself, hurt his beloved and he would begin that night by keeping her safe and content. That night, they made love at least two more times before showering and preparing for the next day. The last thing they did before laying back down was go through his pack and dispose of the threadbare thing holding all of his possessions. He kept what was needed and tossed what he no longer needed or wanted. This included clothing he no longer felt like wearing or keeping. He added his books to her shelves and placed other items all over the room. The last thing he put up was a sketch of a woman. The love and care he had for that sketch told Bella that it was not a lover, but someone more important. She left it alone, figuring that they would talk more the next day while out shopping. Redressing for bed, Alistair and Bella cuddled and spoke in whispers until daylight came.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day broke with a cloudy dark dawn, which made perfect shopping weather for the Whitlock/McCarthy household. Little shopping trips here and there had gotten them some of what they needed, but the odd weather of England had prevented them from taking longer trips to get absolutely everything. So today everyone in the house would be going shopping to get whatever else they needed and also stock up on things so shopping wouldn't have to be a weekly trip.

This was a first for Alistair, so it was going to be an interesting day already. Since no one in the house had to eat, and everyone had fed earlier in the week, getting ready took no time at all. Bella told everyone to dress comfortably since this was probably going to take all day. She dressed in ripped jeans, a black halter top, and black flats. Putting her hair up into a bun, she walked out into the bedroom to see what Alistair was dressing in for the day until they got him his own clothes. He had borrowed from both Carlisle and Jasper since they were close enough in size for him to borrow. She studied him as he dressed and found that he would fit in with the current world better than he thought.

He had chosen a dark red button down with a black wife beater underneath. Black jeans soon covered his legs followed by socks and what seemed to be a new pair of black combat style boots. He too had tied his hair back until they could get to a salon to get it trimmed. As he finished, she walked up to him and flipped his shirt collar down. He looked delicious to her and it was taking all the restraint she had to not jump him. Bella kissed him and asked, "Ready to go?" He nodded, kissed her, and said, "Ready as I'll ever be beloved."

Smiling and holding hands, Alistair and Bella went downstairs to meet everyone else and get the day started. Everyone was gathered in the living room dressed and ready to go. Jasper hugged Bella briefly telling her that he had gotten ahold of Jenks and the man was working on the forcing the divorce through without having to get Eddie's signature. She nodded and turned to Carlisle. He said, "I was able to get ahold of Aro early this morning. Unfortunately he cannot do anything as of yet." "Why the fuck not? Eddie and Pixie Bitch knew that Alistair and Bella were mates and kept them apart on purpose and even threatened Charlie to get their way."

That was Emmett, who was still feeling protective after the previous night's revelations. Carlisle nodded and said, "He knows that but until Edward or Alice make direct threats to the both of them or try and rip them apart again, he won't do anything. Though Caius and Marcus had sworn otherwise. Caius called me with Marcus and told me that if we needed their help with anything to call and they would come. According to them, Aro is still upset over what happened after Nessie's birth and that is why he is not helping us."

Jasper said, "Well that and the fact that he still wants them as part of his guard." Everyone agreed and finally Bella had to say, "Okay, we can plot their demises later. We have a busy day, so let's get started and hopefully the weather won't pull a 180 on us." Carlisle asked, "Don't we need to put contacts on?" Emmett said, "No, the shopkeepers think that we have some type of genetic disorder thanks to Bella. She got asked and that was the only thing she could come up with. Use that or say that one of played a prank on you and fucked up your contacts or something." Carlisle laughed and then they all left the house for the shopping districts.

It had been decided that using Emmett's truck and Carlisle's new SUV would be best for the shopping trip since they were sure to buy a lot of stuff today. Since Alistair wanted the same type of clothing as Jasper, Jasper would be joining Bella and Alistair while everyone else went to do their own shopping. They would meet up in front of Bella's bookstore every so often to drop off the shopping in the vehicles. When the vehicles were full one of them would take it back to the house and drop off everything before returning. Luckily they wouldn't need to worry about finding a space to park since Bella had been smart enough to put three employee parking spots in front and on the side.

Once they had reached the parking lot of Bella's store, they all went their separate ways. Bella and Alistair headed to the salon first, figuring that a trim was in order before he tried anything on. The salon was only a few blocks away and Bella had made the appointment earlier that morning. Stepping inside, Bella and Alistair made their way to the desk. Once they were 'checked in' with the receptionist, Alistair was taken to a chair and the hairdresser asked, "So what would you like done today sir?"

It had been so long since anyone had touched his hair, so Alistair turned to Bella, who had followed him and asked, "What do you think beloved?" Not wanting to tell him what to do with his own body, Bella said, "Well i think you said something about a little trim and also something about thinning out and trimming your beard. IF that's what you want baby, get it. Whatever you want." He smiled at her talk, knowing that she didn't want to be like the Pixie Bitch. He nodded and said, "Just a little off the ends of my hair, keep it at the shoulders and trim the beard so that I don't look like a mountain man."

The woman nodded and started her work. Bella sat near by, making sure that she didn't take off too much. The woman started with his beard and started trimming. A few minutes later, she showed it both to Alistair and Bella. The trim was perfect. The look was scruffy but not overly so. And now it would remain that way for eternity. At Bella and Alistair's nod of approval, she moved on to his hair. She was remarkable at her job. She did exactly as they had asked and only took a little off the ends. When she was done, his hair was still long, but reached just above his shoulders. He looked like he fit in more and as soon as they went shopping, he would blend in much more. Bella paid the woman and gave her a generous tip and she and Alistair left.

First stop was for jeans and other pants. Alistair had decided that a few pairs of slacks would be in order for anything fancy, like a school function or perhaps even a date that he and Bella would go on. The majority of his wardrobe would be jeans so it didn't take long for them to get everything he needed at the pants store. Several pairs of blue jeans black jeans, gray jeans were bought as well as two pairs of black slacks, dark gray slacks, and light grey slacks. Their next stop was a shirt store. As Bella looked at her lover and mate, she merely soaked in the love that he was pouring out.

Alistair and Bella walked around the whole of the store, picking out things for each other. Bella figured that dark colors would work best with him and his hair color. Only color she chose outside the dark blues, greens, blacks and grays was a dark blood red shirt she had seen in the window. She chose dress shirts and wifebeaters while Alistair chose his t-shirts that he found comfortable. He chose some plain ones as well as some with funny slogans or pictures on the front. He also chose some shirts and things he wanted to see Bella wear. He even chose a couple of button downs in his size that he would ask her to wear to bed. He smirked when she saw them and laughed out loud when she called him a pervert but kissed him anyway. Several bags later, they were on their way to the shoe store and their final stop, the underwear shop.

Dropping the pants and shirts off at the car, Alistair and Bella went to get him some shoes and boots. Right before they stepped inside, Alistair asked, "Will you buy something for yourself in here?" "What did you have in mind lover?" Alistair smirked and said, "I would give anything to see you in a pair of knee high black boots or some black heels beloved." He had whispered this in her ear and when he finished, he bit her ear, making her moan. Smirking back Bella said, "Let's see what I can find rascal." Laughing again, they walked into the store.

Alistair found some shoes that he liked. A couple of pairs of black boots and even some Converse which shocked Bella. Alistair said, "They're pretty comfortable and I don't want to wear boots all the time." Nodding, Bella picked up some socks for all of his shoes and then started trying to find something that would make Alistair crazy with want. She was looking at the heels section when she found them. It was a pair of black strappy heels. What drew her to them was the deep red stitching throughout them. It was subtle and when she tried them on and looked in the mirror, she saw that they made her legs seem even longer She placed them back in the box and covered them. Those and what she would find next would be a surprise for Alistair later that night.

It took her longer with the boots. She didn't want anything too high up cause she still wasn't all that comfortable in really high heeled shoes. She was lucky and found some not long after she started looking. Black leather, medium heel, and laces up both sides. While Alistair was still looking for his own shoes, she paid for her heels and boots, and was able to get Rose to take them to the car. When Alistair asked if she found something all she said was, "You'll have to wait and see."

After the shoes were taken care of, they went to their last important stop before they would meet up with the others for the fun shopping. They would stop at two stores technically for the last thing they needed. Underwear and lingerie. Though Bella didn't see the point in shopping for underwear for Alistair. She had seen that when she had taken his clothes to the rubbish bin outside. She would be able to save his long coat, as he had taken very good care of it, as well as a pair of pants and a black long sleeved thermal that had been in his pack. EVerything else had been thrown away since it was so threadbare that there was no point in saving it. It had been made obvious to her at the rubbish bin that Alistair wore no underwear. So this part of their shopping trip was a little curious to her.

The first store they went into catered to men and men only. As Bella walked beside Alistair she asked, "Can I ask why you want to buy underwear? Don't think I didn't notice you didn't have any when I threw out your old clothes." Smirking Alistair said, "Well I don't think I'll wear it all the time beloved. I noticed how you looked at me when I got dressed this morning. I just need some for when my clothing might give some people more of a view than you probably want dearest." Bella smirked and pointed to a display of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Alistair went to look at them and after examining a few pairs, he grabbed a couple of black ones and went to pay. After he paid, they left and went to the store next door: Victoria's Secret and Frederick's.

Bella went immediately to what she knew she would wear. She picked out quite a few of boy shorts and bikini underwear. Various colors and no frills. She never understood why Alice insisted on the ridiculous frilly underwear. After placing her underwear choices in a basket to try on, she moved onto bras. Most of the one she had at home were sports bras that she wore most of the time and she only had a few really nice ones that she wore very rarely. Now that she had a mate that, from what she could see, would appreciate seeing her in them a whole lot more, she decided that she would splurge and buy what she liked.

Alistair got her attention by waving a rather interesting bra and underwear set at her. It was dark green with black stitching. She laughed and went to try it on along with the others she had picked out. She grabbed a simple set of black heels to try on with the lingerie. She led him to the fitting room area and told him to sit while she tried on the lingerie. Quickly stripping, she tried on the dark green set first. The bottoms were easy to put on, a set of dark green boy shorts with black roses stitched all over them. The bra was a little more complicated. The demi-cups held her up well, pushing her breasts up slightly. The straps were a little complicated, the shoulder straps a set of three strings connected to the cups and the clasp strap. After making sure it was comfortable, she looked in the mirror. The color suited her and the roses made it pretty. Now to show it to Alistair.

Sliding on the heels, she pulled the curtain aside and stepped out. Alistair froze as he gazed upon her. A simple pair of black heels graced her feet, making her legs go for miles. The green fabric hug on her hips and was snug. It was the bra that interested him. She was a goddess in both pieces. The bra merely pushed her breasts up while the straps criss-crossed on her shoulders and upper back. She was stunning. That's when he noticed the other men in the store and began to growl.

Getting up from his seat and going to her, he said, " I would step back behind the curtain beloved unless you want me to claim you in front of all these people." Bella giggled and said, "Men stare in this store lover, it's part of the appeal. I have a few more things to try on and then we can go. Can you hold the claiming back for just a few more moments?" She was teasing him and he loved it. He nodded and said, "Very well beloved, but if you must show me, do it quickly." Still giggling, Bella disappeared back behind the curtain and Alistair resumed his seat. Bella would come out every few minutes wearing a new set of a different color and material. His favorites were made of lace but the colors made the fabrics a variety.

His favorites? The dark green, blood red, a hot pink, plaid, a ice blue that looked white, a black set, and finally a purple set that reminded him of the 'royalty' of his mortal life. She had teased him each time she came from behind the curtain, testing his control every time. The one he almost lost complete control over was the set made of delicate white lace that seemed to make her skin glow. His growl had sent her giggling back into the dressing room where she finally dressed to leave, several sets and individual pairs of underwear picked for purchase. As they paid at the counter, Alistair whispered which set he wanted her in when they got home.

After paying for her large amount of lingerie, they headed back to the car to drop the bags off and meet up with the rest of the family. Alistair took the time to tease Bella some more before the rest of the family showed up with their own purchases. Bella has come up with the idea of writing their names on their bags so that no one would confuse the bags when they got home. After dropping off their most recent purchases, the family left and went to do the other kind of shopping. All of the family wanted to make Alistair feel welcome and at home with them, so they wanted to do a little bit of shopping for him. First stop was the electronics store. This was Emmett's gift for Alistair. No one was allowed to argue or not accept anything on shopping trips, so Alistair had to accept everything he was given by Bella and the family.

Emmett soon had Alistair outfitted with everything he would need. A new laptop was bought in a shade of green that looked familiar to Bella. He also got a new iPod in black, a Blackberry cell phone in silver, and a couple of gaming systems for his new office. He was completely set as far as electronics, now it was Rose's turn to give him a gift. They soon made their way to a car dealership that she felt he would be comfortable with. Since she and Peter were the mechanics of the family, followed closely by Emmett and Jasper, this was her gift to him. Any car he wanted, she would pay for and fix up. Even though cars weren't around when he was human, Alistair soon proved to be as much of a car enthusiast as they were. He inspected every car that interested him and soon picked a dark grey 2013 Dodge Charger automatic with black leather interior.

Next on the list was Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle. All of them wanted to give him one thing: books. As many as he wanted. Since their library was still growing, this would also be a shopping trip for them to expand it a little more, but any books chosen by Alistair would be kept in his and Bella's room. So they went to the biggest bookstore London had to offer: Barnes and Noble. Once they all stepped inside, they each grabbed a cart and went nuts. Bella and Alistair stuck together, each with a cart to hold whatever books they would find.

Alistair found a lot of the classics. He bought several, even those that Bella had. He explained that it would be good to have two just in case they wanted to read the same book at the same time. She agreed and they kept shopping. So many books went into everyone's carts that they were shocked that no one in the store asked about it. Once Alistair claimed that he was finished, they paid for their books and took their purchases to the cars. With all of their shopping done, it was time to head home, put it all away, and then go hunting together. Alistair drove his new car to the house with Bella in the passenger seat. It was a peaceful drive and they held each other's hand the entire way home.

There was a few times when she laughed due the sight in front of her. All three of the vehicles were packed full of shopping bags and to see each driver going slow so as not to knock over any of the bags was hilarious considering that every member of their family liked to drive fast. It was lucky that they had thought ahead to put a tarp in Emmett's truck because not long after they headed home, it began to rain harder. Emmett pulled over for a fraction of a minute and pulled the tarp over the shopping bags before pulling out and continuing back to the house. Thank goodness they had chosen a large house with a three car garage because if they hadn't, it would have been very hard to explain to the neighbors about how fast they would be going getting all the shopping inside.

Now all they had to do was put everything away. Didn't take long to put everything up. What took the longest was getting each bag to the correct room and owner. Once that was done, they started to removed tags, stickers, and anything else attached to their purchases before putting things away.

All in all, it had been a very productive day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella and Alistair spent most of the rest of the day putting away their new things. They did it at a human pace merely because they were content in doing so. Alistair used his pocketknife to remove any tags and hung up most of the clothing purchases. Bella removed stickers and placed their new books and music on the shelves. His new laptop went on the opposite side of her desk and was connected to the printer soon after. His new shoes made their way into the closet and his underwear next to hers.

The smirk on his face could barely be contained as he removed the tags carefully from her new underwear and handed them to her. As she folded the bras and underwear sets together she asked, "What color tonight?" Alistair's head shot up from his laptop as he played with it, his own clothing already detagged and placed in the closet. He asked, "What do you mean beloved?" Bella giggled and said, "I asked what color do you want tonight? I feel like wearing something pretty after hunting tonight. Maybe after we shower together. I can even show you the shoes I bought..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Alistair claimed her mouth with his own and pushed her back onto the bed.

The kiss was long and hard and when he pulled away, she could see that his eyes were as black as coal. Running his nose along her neck, tongue darting out to taste her skin, Alistair said, "Something red tonight beloved. Save the green for another night." She nodded and decided that the heels she had purchased would go well with the blood red lingerie set she had chosen. Pushing him away just for a moment, Bella quickly finished folding the last of her lingerie and put them away in the drawer. Turning back towards him she asked, "So, did you have fun today?" He nodded and said, "I actually did. It was interesting to see what this family gets into when interacting with humans. Bella giggled as she knew what he meant.

They had been at the electronics store and while Emmett was setting Alistair up with all of his new gadgets, a couple of women had taken it upon themselves to flirt not only with them, but also with Carlisle as well, Jasper sticking by Bella to avoid them. He quickly had to fix the situation anyway when Bella saw one of them touch Alistair's arm. He had frozen, not liking the contact or the flirting one bit, but the woman had ignored that and tried to get even closer to him. Bella had been so close to snapping at the woman, but Jasper had jumped in and saved the day, so to speak.

Bella's shield protected her and her family from Jasper's gift as he turned it on the women harassing the men. First he sent them nervousness and then fear out right. Seeing the women practically piss themselves in fear of whatever was hilarious and it took considerable strength to not laugh out loud when the women began to shake. Bella finally had enough and went over to him and 'staked' her claim on him, pushing the women practically out the door. There were other times that Jasper used his gift just for fun while they were in the park earlier.

Bella asked, "You okay with all that was bought today?" Looking at her, Alistair said, "Of course beloved. You and your family made me fit right in today." Shaking her head she climbed in his lap and said, "Our family lover, not just mine. That's why Emmett went crazy and got you all those electronics and why Rose bought you a car. That's how they welcome people into the family, believe me I know." Kissing him she said, "You're stuck with me forever now Alistair. Think you can handle that?" His growl and possessive kiss told her that he could. They finished up and went downstairs to meet up with everyone to go hunting.

It was a quick trip, everyone just wanting to top off for the weekend. Alistair and Bella went to the west side of London while everyone went into the country. After feeding on two rapists each, they just walked around. As they walked, Bella's phone went off. When she looked at it, she didn't recognize the number. Figuring it was a friend she flipped open the phone and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other end made her wish she hadn't.

"Hello love." Alistair froze as he heard the mind reader's voice address his beloved so informally. Edward Masen no longer had the right to call his beloved that. He saw Bella's eyes go black as she said, "What the fuck do you want Edward? How did you get this number?" "Well first of all Isabella, I would like it if you stopped speaking so crudely. It's unbecoming of a lady. Second, I am calling you because you are my wife and I want you to come back home. I will forgive your abandonment of our family as long as you bring yourself and Nessie back home."

Her eyes getting blacker by the second, Bella said, "Fuck off Edward. I am no longer your wife. Nessie and I are safe and far away from you. Besides, why would I come back when you and Alice are mates and probably would continue fucking behind my back? How is that fair to any of us? Anyway, I am with my real mate now and I don't want to come back. Hell, I don't want to even be married to you, but since you won't sign the papers, I'm forced to still be your wife legally. Why won't you just sign them and end this farce?"

"You are my wife Bella and what are you talking about? You are my mate as well as Alice. We are meant to be together for all eternity, so come back home immediately or I will be forced to come and collect you wherever you may be." Smirking, Bella turned to Alistair and said, "Well my mate will be very happy to hear that Eddie. You see, he's been aching to beat the shit out of you since I told him everything you and Alice have done to this family. So you can try and 'force' me to come back, but I bet that if you even stepped one foot near me or Nessie, your head would be off within the next second. SO fuck off and sign the fucking papers!"

Hanging up on him, she turned back to Alistair and what she found was interesting, and to her shock, arousing. Alistair was pacing and growling, his eyes so black that it was almost as if he had no eyes. Their connection was surging so hotly, Bella felt on fire, which didn't happen since she had been turned. She could see why. Edward was interfering with his mate and was threatening her. Bella knew from what she had been told by the others that whenever a male vampire's mate was threatened, they would go into a very protective mode, which only the female could get them out of.

Bella moved closer to him, very slowly and she made sure to make herself seem very small as she did. Alistair was growling and she could seem small amounts of venom escape his mouth and make a trail down his face. As she got closer, his head suddenly turned and before she could make a move, he had her pinned against the alley wall. His coal black eyes stared at her as she wrapped her legs around him as her back rested against the wall. His nose sniffed at her neck right at her mark. He was scenting her slowly.

She was as still as she could possibly be as Alistair ran his nose up and down her neck and ran his arms all over her body, seeming to check her for injuries. Bella said, "I'm alright lover. He just pissed me off. I'm perfectly fine Alistair." He didn't seem to hear her. His growls increased as his hands roamed her body. Her bare thighs were wrapped around him and his ran his hands over them and pressed her harder against the wall. His growling grew louder as one hand slipped under her skirt and felt her underwear.

Bella was shocked to realize that she was soaking wet. His dominant behavior seemed to be a turn on for her. She said, "Alistair..." He captured her mouth with his own in what probably would have been a bruising kiss had she been human. His lips went to her ear and he said, " Easy beloved. The only sounds I want to hear from you right now are sounds of pleasure." And with that, he ripped her soaked underwear from her body, unzipped his jeans, and thrust into her tight, wet body.

The growl and moan that came out of Bella only spurned him on. Soon pieces of the wall were crumbling around them as Alistair fucked Bella hard and fast. Not wanting to ruin his clothing, Bella quickly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing only to run her hands and nails down his arms and back. He pounded into her over and over again, nipping at her neck, tasting her skin. She knew that he would mark her again and she was prepared for that. What she wasn't prepared for was the onslaught of feelings and emotions that were coursing through her body. It was different, wonderful, and slightly frightening.

Alistair was still there, his protective side hadn't taken over him completely. He was in heaven and in hell. Heaven because he was buried deep inside his amazing, wonderful sexy mate and hell because he was fucking her in an alley because she had been threatened by her asshole of an ex-husband and he didn't do anything to stop it. He knew logically that he couldn't protect her from a phone call, but the fact that the mind reader called was driving him mad. She had handled it well, but his emotions were still strung tight over the fact of his betrayals.

As he thrust in and out of her tight pussy, he tried to keep his emotions at bay, but they flowed through him to greatly. As he looked through hazy eyes at his beloved, he realized that she was feeling everything he was feeling, a perk of sorts from the bond they shared. She was panting and growling, her moans barely audible even with his heightened hearing. She was close, but not quite there yet. He asked, "Are you truly well beloved?" Her laugh was throaty as she nodded and said, "Just don't stop..." Smirking, he said, "Never." He started moving faster and harder.

Bella was so close to her orgasm. She could feel it burning inside her as Alistair fucked her into oblivion. Laughing her throaty laugh again, she whispered in his ear, "So close Alistair. I'm so fucking close..." He moved faster and that's when he turned more animalistic. Her shirt and skirt were soon in shreds, his emotions finally overwhelming them both. Her bra also met its demise as he ripped it from her to get at her breasts. She knew that she would have marks of some sort on her body, whether from his venom or his teeth, and she didn't give a fuck. She wanted his marks on her, she wanted to be his entirely for eternity.

They were both close and as he kept thrusting in and out of her body, he brought them closer and closer to their mutual climaxes. Looking into her eyes, Alistair thrust into her one last time as hard as he could and bit into her neck hard flooding her with venom. He held the bite long enough to make sure that she was full with his scent before he released her neck.

Bella was in blissful pain. Her orgasm was making her body shake with pleasure, while Alistair's venom laced bite to her neck made her tense with pain. Alistair had already slipped out of her and was setting her on her feet when he noticed her wince. Quickly zipping his jeans, he looked at the bite he left. It was deep, but was already healing due to the amount of venom he flooded her system with. Thats when he also noticed that she was pretty naked and her clothing was in shreds. Quickly shedding his own shirt, he placed it on her and buttoned it up. It hit her mid thigh, covering what was important. He asked, "Did I hurt you beloved?"

Shaking her head Bella said, "No, you didn't. It does twinge a bit, but it will stop soon. Are you alright?" Shaking his own head slightly he said, "I know that I cannot protect you from everything. Especially not a bloody fucking phone call from your former husband. But frankly, the fact that he had the balls to find you and call angers me. He has no right to order you to do anything. Right now, I want to find the spineless bastard and rearrange his parts before burning him to ash. I want to protect you from him, but I also know that you need to fight him yourself."

Bella nodded and said, "Well it's over with for now. I do know that Jenks will be getting a call to find out how Eddie got my fucking phone number. I'm gonna have to change it again because of that asshole." Alistair nodded and then asked," Ready to go home Bella? You need clothing beloved." Giggling, Bella nodded, gathered her personal things from her shredded skirt and asked, "Will you carry me? Running in just a shirt would be weird." He nodded, picked her up bridal style, and started running back to the house.

He stopped to a human pace a few blocks away from the house, walking slowly towards the house as there were a few humans still out and about that night. Once they reached the front door, Bella used her key to unlock the door. They walked inside as quietly as they could, figuring everyone was up in there rooms. They were mistaken when they saw everyone gathered in the living room.

A familiar figure was standing near Jasper. Bella only recognized her because of her vibrant red hair. Other than that, she was hardly recognizable. Her features were softer and she no longer looked like a nomad. Her clothes were clean and while he eyes were still the vibrant red of a human drinker, they no longer held the madness of the past. But that didn't matter to Bella.

She shouted, "What the fuck is that psycho bitch doing here?!"

Jasper stepped forward and said, "Bella, Victoria is my true mate.."

What the fuck?!


	9. Outtake 1: Carlisle's Rescue

**Outtake 1: Carlisle's Rescue**

Peter's POV

Well I just got the most interesting phone call. My brother Jasper just called and asked me to stage a 'kidnapping' of sorts. When I asked why and who, his answer surprised me. It also pissed me off.

I know only the barest details of why Jasper and certain members of the Cullen family relocated to London. I knew something very fucked up had been going on when Char and I went there to fight with Jasper when the Italian bastards came for a visit. Char and I did come close to ripping the Mind Reader Prude apart when he threatened us against getting too close to Bella and her little one. The only reason I didn't was because we needed to be united in order to defeat Aro.

It wasn't until after the confrontation that everything became clear. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do. If I came forward, Eddie boy and Pixie Bitch would kill Bella's father in retaliation. In the end, their so called 'family' began to fall apart on its own. Seven years later, everything came to light.

A few months later, the Swans, Whitlocks, and McCarthys were all in London starting over. Their biggest change was their diet. Everyone of them was now a human drinker and seemingly more in control.

Anyway, back to the weird ass phone call. The vampire I am supposed to rescue is none other than the former head of the Cullen 'family', Carlisle Cullen. At first I thought he was joking since Dr. Cullen had been a part of the massive betrayal that rocked the Cullen house. But after Bella and Jasper read some of the doctor's emails to me, I had a change of heart. The man was being lied to and manipulated by his first companion and the woman he loved. I felt sorry for the poor bastard.

Now how to get him out safely without the Pixie Bitch seeing it. It would probably need to happen either when he was on his way to work or at the hospital itself. The better option was be at his job. A twisted smile came onto my face as a rather sick idea popped into my head. Grabbing my cell, I started making the necessary phone calls.

~A week later~

I was successfully in place. Everything was set. Now all I had to do was wait. I had a driver in place and my jet was fueled and ready. As I waited in the exam room for Doc Cullen, I went through my plan step by step. I kept Carlisle out of my mind specifically so the Pixie wouldn't see my plan. A few minutes later, Carlisle walked into the room. I moved quick to silence him and asked, "Do you trust me?" Carlisle nodded and I moved quickly to complete the rest of my plan.

First, I changed into the scrubs of an orderly, which would help me blend in. Then I got to work on Carlisle. Given the nature of our skin, my idea would work perfectly. I put some brown contacts in his eyes and a dark brown wig over his hair. Placing him in the black body bag, I wheeled him out of the room and down the hall to the old ambulance bay. It was abandoned, so getting Carlisle out and into the van without being seen was easy.

Once we were both settled, the driver took us to the hanger where my jet was waiting. With my passport in hand and Carlisle looking over his new identity, we were soon in the air. Carlisle took great joy in smashing his cell phone, thereby preventing any type of contact from his whore of a soon to be ex-wife or the bratty children he now wished had never entered his life.

My job is done. Maybe I'll stay and visit, but my good deed for the year was done...


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks. Real life as well as writer's block kept me from putting out some chapters. No inspiration= no chapters. Not to mention that this chapter was hard to write. More secrets are about to be revealed and Bella just might lose what hold she has left on her sanity.**

**I hope you like it...any questions you know what to do...ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Rough draft

Bella's instincts were flaring as she looked at the redhead in front of me. The last time she had seen her, she was trying to kill her. Bella was shocked to see her, since she had seen Edward rip her head off and light her ass on fire. So seeing her alive, whole and protected by my brother was confounding and infuriating. Bella wanted to hate her but at the same time, she couldn't help but like her because of the look of extreme happiness on Jasper's face. Bella had never seen him like this, which told her that he was telling the truth about him and Victoria being mates.

Alistair came up behind Bella and said, "Beloved, hear her out. She doesn't seem to be a threat to any of us. Listen and make your judgement after." His presence behind her was soothing Bella's protective instincts and Bella realized that he was right. If she was alive, then things might not be as they thought. Suddenly Alistair growled as Carlisle came near Bella and she remembered that she was just wearing Alistair's shirt. Bella turned to the rest of them and said, "I'll listen to what she has to say, after I change clothes." She went up the stairs to their room, followed closely by Alistair, who she thought was trying to keep the others from getting a glimpse at her naked ass. Overprotective pervert.

Bella walked quickly into their room, grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower had always soothed her nerves and right now she needed it badly. Edward's call topped with Victoria's return from the undead had drained her mentally and to be honest, Bella was in no mood for any more crap. As she washed the dried blood and venom from her body, she sensed that Alistair was standing outside the shower staring at her wet form in the shower. He seemed to be giving Bella her space, which she would normally want. But right now, Bella needed him.

Bella opened the door of the shower and said, "Get the fuck in here." He quickly stripped and joined her under the hot water. He didn't do anything, merely stood behind her as she soaked under the water, trying to calm her nerves and instincts. After a few moments though, he started rubbing Bella's shoulders and back and it was more soothing than the water. He pulled her back into his chest and asked, "What is worrying you the most?" "The fact that she's alive. Her being Jasper's mate doesn't bug me. I've never seen or felt so much happiness coming from him. But the fact that I saw her getting her head ripped off and then burned by my asshole of an ex husband worries me. What else has he lied about or fucked up in our lives. Alistair, she shouldn't be here."

He nodded and said, "All we can do is talk to her and figure out how she survived. If she survived what you saw, then the mind reader's treachery goes further than we think." Bella nodded and turned to face him. She wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thank you." He pulled her closer and said, "You don't have to thank me for anything beloved. Ever." They quickly showered and changed. Bella quickly put on the new blood red lingerie she had purchased and slipped her black yoga pants and red tank top on over it. Zipping up a jacket over her shirt, she followed Alistair, who had changed into some clean jeans and a t-shirt, downstairs.

Victoria and Jasper were still standing next to each other as were all the other couples of the house, minus Carlisle. Bella saw the sadness in her eyes and decided to give her a chance. She sat on the couch right next to her and asked, " How did you survive? I saw HIM rip your head off and then light you on fire." She leaned against Jasper and said, "He didn't. I had gotten a mysterious text shortly before Riley lead the newborns to Forks. It told me that if I went with them, I'd never find my real mate." Bella's eyes went wide as she asked, "So you knew that James wasn't your mate?" "I've always known. The only reason I came after you was to get you away from Edward. You see, I have a couple of gifts. The first is evasiveness. The second is the ability to see bonds. Marcus of the Volturi was my creator and it seems I got a portion or variation of his gift."

She seemed to take a deep breath and Bella could see that she was thirsty. She looked at Carlisle and he quickly ran to the kitchen and brought back a jug of blood. We had them just in case Charlie, Sue, Renesmee or Jacob visited and someone got thirsty and couldn't get out to hunt. She took the jug and after a couple of swallows she seemed to feel better. Placing the jug at her feet she said, "I saw that your connection to Edward wasn't healthy or real. James could see it too. Anyway, I believed the text and didn't go. I sent one of the newborns who had a rather interesting gift. She had the ability to become anyone she had ever met. So she became me."

Bella said, " I remember. When Eddie started taunting 'you', it didn't seem to work at first. It was like you didn't know what he was talking about." Victoria nodded and said, "I gave her some information in order to get through the battle, but it's hard being someone else without losing yourself." Jasper looked at Bella and said, "She's the final thing we really need in order to get the Volturi here." Bella snorted and said, "As if. You need to give Jenks a call because some asshole decided to call and try to order me home. Any guesses as to who?" Jasper's eyes went black with fury and he said, "I'll be right back. Carlisle, call Caius and Marcus. Let them know." Carlisle followed him to the office and we could hear some shouting going on. Rose took Victoria to her room to talk and get her settled in.

Meanwhile, Bella was in turmoil. She didn't want the Volturi here, no matter what the situation. The last time she had seen them, Aro had stared at her with the oddest and creepiest look on his face. Not to mention that he had tried to kill her whole family and her precious daughter. She needed to think and think alone. She stood and said, "I'll be outside, alone." This seemed to hurt Alistair, but a quick word from Emmett changed the look on his face and he said, "Take your time beloved. I'll be here." Bella nodded and went up to the roof.

The silence was somewhat calming for Bella and she took it to think. Bringing in the Volturi seemed to be ridiculous, but since he and Alice had conspired to keep her and Alistair apart, they had to be notified. It seemed stupid and pointless. Edward and Alice wouldn't bow to anything the Volturi did. They probably believed that Aro would wave their crimes aside due to their gifts. After all, he'd been trying to get the both of them on the guard for decades.

All of this was because of her. If she had just ignored the Cullens and gone about with her life, none of this would be happening. Her heart clenched in pain at the thought because if it wasn't for all of this, she wouldn't have Renesmee or Alistair. The thought of losing Renesmee was painful but the thought of not having Alistair in her life was crippling. She fell to her knees on the hard stone floor and began dry sobbing. The fact that she couldn't cry didn't matter, all that mattered was that if she lost Alistair, she would lose everything.

The pain in her chest was excruciating and she could barely moved because of it. She didn't want to even think what this was doing to her bond with Alistair. It seemed as if they could feel everything with each other. If she was thirsty or in pain, he was the same way. She tried to ease the pain, but her thoughts of just going to Edward and ending all of this were more powerful. She was gasping for breath when a rush of calm and serenity entered her body and the smell of candied almonds and cinnamon floated into her nostrils. She lifted her head to find Jasper and Alistair standing in front of her.

Alistair kneeled down beside her and gathered her in his arms. Jasper kept pumping serenity and calm into her, but it was Alistair who was calming her the most. He asked, "What caused this beloved? Your pain was excruciating." Leaning back against him she said, "Just bad thoughts. None of this would be happening if I had just ignored Edward and gone on with my life. But then I wouldn't have Nessie or you Alistair, and Jasper would still be with that controlling bitch Alice. Mostly though, it was the thought of losing you Alistair. For a second I thought that I should just give up and do what he wants, but losing you would kill me. I love you too much Alistair."

He was calm as Bella told him what had caused the pain that pulled him to her. A pained look came upon his face when she mentioned leaving, but it disappeared when Bella confessed that she loved him and that she would never leave. He pulled her close and said, "Jasper, leave us." Jasper nodded after checking their emotions and left the roof saying, "We'll talk in the morning." Alistair lifted Bella in his arms and placed her on the railed ledge. He asked, "Would you really have left beloved?"

Bella shook her head no and said, "Never. I just want this over and done with without the Volturi getting involved. Aro wants me on the guard and he tried to kill Nessie. I trust Marcus only because he hasn't done anything to me. Caius was actually the one the tried the most to kill Nessie, but I think it was just because he didn't know what she was. He doesn't desire to possess me, only Aro does." Bella began to slowly rock against the railing and that's when Alistair noticed how hard it was raining.

He picked her up and carried Bella inside. Everyone had moved into their rooms, so the way to their own was uninterrupted. He set her on her feet and asked, "Do you want to change?" Bella nodded and grabbing a few things, she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Alistair pulled the blankets down and quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He knew that it was the stress of the day that had made his beloved think of leaving, but now he was worried that she would.

The bathroom door opening alerted him that Bella had returned and when he lifted his head, he couldn't help but growl and he knew his eyes were black once more as Bella walked over and stood in front of him. She wore the black heels she had bought earlier that day and as he gazed up from her legs, her body was covered in the shortest red silk robe he had ever seen. His eyes reached her face and the sadness held in her eyes cooled his desire. He gathered her in his arms and held her as she began to dry sob once more. He could hear her asking for forgiveness and promising never to leave. He knew that his own doubt just a few moments ago had fed through to her through their bond and he felt guilty. Lifting her head to meet her eyes he said, " You are my beloved and no one will take you from me ever again."

The he attacked her mouth. Pulling her to straddle his waist, Alistair practically ripped the robe from her body and gazed upon her form. The blood red satin and lace underwear was snug on her body, hugging every curve. The bra pushed her breast up while the panties revealed the curves of her naked ass. Pulling the panties to the side and lowering his pajama pants he said, "No noise beloved, just feel." Lining himself up with her entrance, he thrust deep and fast within her. The movement made Bella throw her head back in ecstasy, but she made no noise, his command obeyed.

Alistair leaned back and moved her hips, watching as she rode him hard and fast. He placed her hands on the headboard and said, "Try not to break it Isabella." He knew that their bed would not withstand their passion and he was looking forward to buying a new bed with her, but he wanted to see the immortal wanton creature his mate was. He wanted to see her lose control. According to Jasper, she never went through a newborn phase, coming into immortality with super control and almost non existent thirst. She needed to break that control and he wanted to be there when it happened.

Bella could hear the frame of the bed groan as she and Alistair fucked hard and fast. She was trying to keep the animal inside her away, not having seen it since she was a newborn. It was getting harder and harder to do so as the stresses from the day and the emotions she was feeling pounded on the 'cage' of sorts she had kept it in. She opened her now black as night eyes to see Alistair beneath her, his eyes the exact same color. The images of leaving him or losing him because of Edward or the Volturi became too much and she just finally snapped.

The headboard broke as she pushed back from it and pulled Alistair over her shaking form. There was no stopping her and she ripped both her underwear and the bedding to shreds as Alistair fucked her even harder and faster at her command. Neither of them felt the bed collapse to the ground or the posters of the bed fall to their sides. Luckily neither of them were human because the scratches and bites marks they were leaving on each other would have drawn a shit ton of blood.

Alistair could feel she was so fucking close to orgasm and he pushed her to that point of no return. Once he heard her scream, either from pleasure or pain, he would know that she was his once again. He thrust harder and faster into her body, their fucking would seem like a blur if anyone was watching. She was almost there, he could feel it...

A few moments later Bella screamed, "ALISTAIR!" and they both climaxed. Collapsing next to her, Alistair gathered his shaking and somewhat calmer mate in his arms. Their bond was electrifying and so solid, Alistair and Bella were left wondering what the hell was happening. He kissed her head and said, "He dies for what he has done to us both. No mercy, no matter what Aro and his cronies decide."

Bella nodded and said, "Carlisle called them. We'll see what they had to say in the morning. I just want to stay holed up in here for a while. No interruptions and no outside world, at least for now." Alistair nodded and grabbed his cell from the nightstand. He sent a quick text to the rest of the house, telling them that he and Bella were not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. Bella rose from their broken bed and after tossing the remains of the frame and their nightclothes in the garbage and to the side of the room, she and Alistair collapsed back onto the mattress and seemingly went to sleep. Well, as much as you can as a vampire.

Little did they know, allies and enemies were already headed their way...


End file.
